thegatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Monohan
Nick Monohan is the newest chief of police at The Gates, husband to Sarah Monohan, and father to Charlie and Dana Monohan. Nick is a former Chicago homicide detective, and he is used to tough cases, but none of them have quite prepared him for the unimaginable surprises he'll encounter in The Gates. =Season 1= On the anniversary date of the day he shot a man, Nick starts a search for Stan Patterson - a missing hunter that turns up dead - and is getting ready to go to a Father/Daughter Dance that Dana wanted to go to. Before leaving for the dance, he reveals to Sarah reveals a secret he's been keeping. He admits to Sarah that it wasn't self-defense when he shot the man in Chicago. He was unarmed and Nick commited murder. The guy, Nick believed, was a rapist and a murderer, but Nick knew the District Attorney didn't have enough to prosecute and that the guy (whose surname was probably "Wolcott") would walk and the guy knew that he would. However, he couldn't let that happen because he kept thinking about all the women he raped and what if it had been his wife or daughter. At the 5th Annual Father-Daughter Dance he and Dylan Radcliff male bond about how they feel for their girls. Later Teresa Goodwin catches Nick alone and under the pretext of wanting to speak with Nick outside she draws a gun and reveals that her real name is Amanda Walcott and she's the sister of the man he shot. Amanda then tells him how she planned on killing his family like how he took away hers. As she was about to shoot him, Dylan rushes at her and kills her, along with revealing to Nick that vampires exist. (The Monster Within) After Dylan burried Teresa's body, he and Nick sit down at a diner later that day and Dylan explains by way of assurance of his peaceful intent toward Nick's family and everyone else in general - that Teresa was the first person he had killed in eight years, however Nick is at best dubious. Later the same day, a suspicious Deputy Marcus Jordan (Teresa's boyfriend) disobeys Nick's orders to leave Teresa's disappearance alone, and questions Dylan. Mistakenly thinking that Nick sent Marcus (but correctly assuming Nick was trying to find the body), Dylan tries to intimidate Nick physically using some of his vampiric powers of strength and speed and his angry state after ambushing him near the scene of the crime. Nick would later severely upbraid Jordan for disobeying orders and dismissed him for the day, and he then looked up on the net on how to kill a vampire. Later, after conferring with his wife again, Dylan gives Nick the coordinates of the location of Teresa/Amanda's body as a demonstration of trust and so that they are on the same side. Later as an act of trust Nick burns the coordinates in the Buckley's fireplace and accepts Dylan's act of friendship. During this time Marcus and Deputy Leigh Turner discover that Teresa Goodwin and Amanda Wolcott are the same person and that she is the sister of the man Chief Monohan killed. Marcus correctly deduced that she had intended to do harm to Monohan but then assumes she had second thoughts and left. Marcus drops the investigation in part out of guilt for supposedly allowing himself to be used by her to get to the Chief. However unknown to both Nick and Dylan at the time, Devon's ex husband Frank Buckley, the founder of The Gates Community, has a DVD of the killing of Amanda taken from a security camera. (Repercussions) After three weeks of nightmares of what happened the night Teresa died, Nick started to see her ghost around The Gates. Her spirit had been summoned by Devon after Sarah had stashed something underneath his pillow (which Sarah had thought would end his nightmares, except it actually taken images of his nightmare and shown them to Devon after she drank from it). Spirts sometimes linger, according to Peg, because they have unresolved issues, which in the case of Teresa was to revenge her brother's death. After almost drowning Charlie and possessing Sarah, Teresa in Sarah's body shot Leigh Turner and requested Nick to kill himself. Nick agreed to do it, and took her out to the swamp area where she was buried. However before he could shoot himself, he relieved all the built up regrets and apologizes for killing her brother. To his surprise, Teresa left Sarah's body - having exactly what she needed to move on.(Surfacing) Personality He is a tireless cop and a father, and is the sort of man who'll do anything to protect his family and bring justice to those who deserve it, even murder if neccessary. Quotes *''"There's something going on with those people."'' (on the Radcliffs) *''"Looks like a nice little town."'' (about The Gates) *''"I'm doing my job. Maybe the former police chief was doing his job when someone put a bullet in the back of his head."'' *''"You know, most people when you tell 'em you found a body, they ask about the body. Who was it? How did they die? Were they murdered?"'' *''"He was a monster. And now I don't know if I'm any different."'' (The Monster Within) *''"The thing about good neighbors is no matter what our differences are, we all look out for each other. We all trust one another. Make our community a better place to live. Truth is, that's not an easy thing to do."'' (Repercussions) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Gates Police Force